Falcon ( Earth-2911 )
Samuel Thomas "Sam" Wilson, also known as Falcon, is a former United States Air Force pararescue who retired from active duty and began helping fellow soldiers who were suffering from post-traumatic stress disorder. Later on, he was recruited into S.H.I.E.L.D as one its scientist and the subject of an experiment to create the next generation super soldier. During this time Wilson became an ally of Captain America during the HYDRA Uprising and assisted him during his search for Bucky Barnes. After the Ultron Offensive, Wilson became a member of the second incarnation of the Avengers, during which time he had an encounter with Ant-Man who was attempting to break into the New Avengers Facility. 'Personality' Sam Wilson is one of Captain Steve Rogers' most stalwart friends and allies. Both men found a kindred spirit in each other when they discovered they both shared common life experiences and had similar values. Sam Wilson and Rogers both fought in the military, had to cope with the deaths of friends during war, and had to adjust to life outside of war. For Wilson, he found purpose in helping military veterans adjust to civilian life. Wilson admires Captain America and the ideals he represents. Their commonality helped the two to forge a bond that led Wilson to aid Steve Rogers in many of his heroic exploits. During these exploits, Sam Wilson becomes a hero in his own right, whether it be when the two are fighting shoulder to shoulder together during a mission to save the world or aiding Rogers with a personal matter, such as helping him find the Winter Soldier. In contrast to Rogers' pensive no nonsense attitude, Wilson often displays a more brazen attitude and often makes cheeky comments. 'Attributes' 'Powers' Artificially Enhanced Physiology : As the only success the experiment to create the next genre super soldiers, Falcon possesses immense physical as well as mental powers. Some of these include inhuman strength, speed, durability, agility, and even enhanced intelligence. While none of theses attributes are anywhere close to that of his predecessors ( Captain America and Winter Soldier ), Falcon has found a way to further increase his abilities to match the latter with the use of his high-tech exoskeleton. *'Enhanced Strength :' Sam is extremely strong, capable of lifting up to 100 tons and striking with enough force to level multiple city blocks at once. He has been stated to be able to punch with the force equivalence to 1 kiloton of TNT and has lifted things as heavy as tanks before. With his immense strength in cooperation with his years of martial training, he has been stated to be one of the few who could hurt the like of Wolverine, Spider-Man as well as earning him the title the hardest hitter among the enhanced human. **'Enhanced Leaping Ability :' He also possesses superb leg strength as he has shown to ability to leap over a skyscraper without even trying. *'Enhanced Speed :' With immense superhuman strength in his legs, he has shown to be capable of reaching Mach 100 in a running test. Not only can he run at superhuman speed, but he has also shown attack, reactions, combat, etc on this level **'Enhanced Reflexes :' As a side effect of his super speed, he also possesses the ability to process information and reacts to projectile moving at this same speed. His reaction times has been recorded at 0.00000294 seconds. **'Enhanced Agility :' Even without the use of his serum, he is an extremely talented athlete when it comes to acrobatic. With his serum, he has shown to be unmatched by any enhanced human in a contest of agility or athleticism. *'Enhanced Durability :' His bones and muscle tissues are much harder than that of even the finest human specimen. He has shown to be able to shrug off tank shells to the face, explosions that can level city blocks, high caliber bullets point blank. He has also shrugged off a fall from the orbit and energy attacks that vaporised buildings. **'Enhanced Endurance :' Though he is durable, it is not impossible to hurt or kill him as other super soldiers other than him ( Captain America, Bucky Barnes ) can easily do so if they wish. Even then, he has shown immense resistance against pain, thirst, hunger, etc thanks to his indomitable willpower. **'Enhanced Stamina :' His body has been modified to the point where it barely produces any fatigue even when he when he is exerting himself for periods of time far longer than a normal human can. One of his most impressive feat of stamina is when he exerted himself for months, fighting against an army of zombies without the need of water and food. *'Enhanced Sensory System :' His senses are seemingly enhanced to superhuman level, capable of seeing objects moving at many times the speed of sound in slow motion. *'Regenerative Healing Factor :' Even though he can be injured, his regenerative healing factor allows to quickly recovers form those said injuries in a short period of time. Thanks to this ability, he has total immunity against all types of virus, radiations and diseases known to man. His healing factor is strong enough to regenerate some severed body parts like fingers, arms, legs. **'Decelerated Aging :' His healing factor also halts his aging process to a near stand still, allowing to live for millennia while remains as a man in his prime. 'Abilities' 'Paraphernalia' 'Weapons' 'Equipments' 'Transportation'